These Days
by cobra
Summary: Songfic *one shot* Gohan and Videl in a club


Okay people I got this Idea from the fic Low Man's lyrics anyway this is a one shot and I don't own the song or anything to do with DBZ. I just need to write something quick to clear my head. so..  
  
These Days.....  
  
Gohan stood on stage. He was more afraid now than when he faced Cell. And that was a battle to the death!. He gulped as he walked toward the mic.  
  
Gohan: Everyone. This is my first time in front of a crowd. I usually only sing in the shower.  
  
The girls of the crowd screamed at the thought. Gohan kinda laughed.  
  
Gohan: And to be truthfull. I kinda got tricked into this by a stupid prince of vegtables.  
  
The crowd heard a screaming voice from backstage that sounded like it said I'll kill you. You third class baka. But they couldn't be sure.  
  
Gohan: I thought that since this is my first and probably last time on stage the band and I would do a song that helped me through life. If you really think about it life's hard. More now than ever. Even as a kid your faced with decisions that could destroy your life. Some people have harder decisions than others. And... Well I'm sure your sick of hearing me talk. Here's the song ladies and gentlemen... These Days..  
  
The music began as the lights dimmed. A spotlight took form over Gohan.  
  
I was walkin around just a face in the crowd trying to keep myself out of the rain saw this vagabond king with a styrofoam crown wondered if I might end up the same theres a man out on the corner he's singing on something bout change. everybodies got there cross to bear these days.  
  
The way he sang the song made images file into everyone in the crowds head. There fears of the future took precedent as there cheering became less. Gohan himself was lost in a sea of emotion thinking of his expectations in life. His mother wanted him to be a scholor. His father, while he wouldn't really admit it, wanted him to be a fighter. Although Gohan knew his father would be happy with anything he did. His mother however would probably disown him.  
  
She came looking for some shelter with a suitcase full of dreams to a motel room on the boulevard guess she's trying to be james dean she's seen all the deciples and all the wannabes no one want to be themselves these days still there's nothin to hold on to these days.  
  
Gohan was unaware of the raven haired girl from his school standing in the crowd. As she heard the words she felt they signified her greatly. She had dreams. She acted tough. She tried to be who everyone else wanted to be. The only difference was she wanted to be herself. She wanted someone to hold on to. And she realized that that someone was singing his heart out on the stage.  
  
These days the stars ain't out of reach these days there ain't a loiter on the street these days are fast nothing last its a graceless age there ain't nobody left but us these days.  
  
The chorus hit everyone in the heart as they realized that no matter what. Anything is possible. Gohan smiled as he sang. He'd faced some of the most dangerous things in the universe and came out alive. If he could defeat cell and face down Freiza he could do anything. Nothing was out of his reach.  
  
My friend Jimmy Shoes he busted both his legs. trying to learn to fly from a second story window jimmy just jumped closed his eyes. his mother said are you crazy. he said momma i gotta try don't you know all my hero's died. and I guess i'd rather die than fade away.  
  
Gohan and Videl both thought of there hero's. There Fathers. Gohan thought of all the times his father was there to save him. And to show his support. Videl thought not of the Cell games but of the nights when she cried about her mother's death and her father was there to comfort her. To hold her until she cried herself to sleep.  
  
These days the stars ain't out of reach these days there ain't a loiter on the street these days are fast nothing last its a graceless age innocents has caught the midnight train. there ain't nobody left but us these days.  
  
I know hearts still burnin though the times have changed this world keeps turnin round and round and round and round these days.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and they connected with blue. He smiled at Videl and she smiled back. His voice seemed to come from deep inside his soul as he moved farther into the music. His thoughts off the past forgotten as he looked toward the future.  
  
These days the stars ain't out of reach these days there ain't a loiter on the street these days are fast nothing last its a graceless age innocents has caught the midnight train  
  
There eyes still locked as he came to the last chorus of the song. Neither thinking of the past or the future pains in there lives. Only thinking of the happiness that there lives would become. Together.  
  
These days the stars ain't out of reach these days there ain't a loiter on the street these days are fast nothing last We ain't got time to waste there ain't nobody left to take the blame ain't nobody left but us these days. ain't nobody left but us these days oh oh oh woah oh. ain't nobody left but us these days  
  
His voice ended as the music carried on to the end. He smiled as the crowd erupted in applause. This was what he wanted in his life. This is what he was going to strive for. He looked at Videl. She was who he wanted with him. She was who he was going after. Videl thought almost the same thing. She wanted to be herself. Thats what she was going to strive for. She looked at Gohan. He was who she wanted with her. He was what she was going after. Gohan said his goodbye and walked off the stage. The crowd seemed to part as he and Videl walked toward one another. Neither saying a word as they walked hand and hand out of the club. An Irate prince of sayains in there wake screaming about the money...  
  
Okay I know it probably stunk but it cleared my head enough to work on my Daywalker fic. by the way if you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer read it would you? Thanks all my faithful reviewers. Uh. bye. 


End file.
